


Unfaithful

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: For the promt: Cheating.





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 09 of 2012

‘I can’t,’ Yunho pushes at the young man’s chest, ‘it’s cheating.’

Changmin pushes in even closer, his mouth hot as he works over Yunho’s throat, suckling just beneath his jaw. ‘He’s cheating on you already,’ Changmin sounds breathless but his eyes spark with molten desire as he stares at Yunho. ‘An eye for an eye,’ he challenges Yunho grimly. He presses their hips together, a thrill spiking through them both as their jeans provide a tight friction. There’s a promise of heat- of passion that Yunho has missed of late- and revenge in Changmin’s gaze. The possessive grip on his hips entices the older man.

Yunho’s skin burns, cheeks flushed with pleasure. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this desirable but he knows he still loves Jaejoong. His Jaejoong. Yunho’s not sure he’s willing to give that up. ‘Then I’d be just as bad as he is,’ he argues, yet his body remains weak to fight Changmin, the tall man still standing between his legs. Changmin’s got a hand under his shirt, warm, calloused hands large and surprisingly arousing as they brush up his sides. He shudders, leaning back on his hand but the table Changmin placed him on offers him no retreat, hard and unrelenting. A slight twist of Changmin’s hips has his legs widening to accommodate the younger man and Yunho wars with himself as he half pulls Changmin closer and half pushes him away, a hand twisting in the thin, pliant material of his shirt.

‘He doesn’t deserve you,’ Changmin’s voice is earnest, rough with lust and a hint of confession. 

Arousal coils through his body as Changmin attacks his neck, sucking at his Adam’s apple before moving down to his clavicle. Yunho’s skin feels so sensitive, his nerves shot as Changmin’s fingers curl into the neck of his shirt, yanking the material down as his lips explore Yunho’s chest. Mentally, Yunho tries to remember how many months it’s been since Jaejoong has touched him. His throat tightens as he feels the sting of rejection and it’s lethal combined with the ecstasy Changmin is eliciting from his body. Jaejoong has wounded him frequently of late but Yunho wonders if he isn’t taking this too far. Whilst Changmin was more than happy to help Yunho lick his wounds, Yunho’s not sure he’s ready to let go of Jaejoong.

‘Two wrongs don’t make a right, Changmin-ah,’ Yunho says tiredly, Changmin’s weight beginning to push him flat on the table as the man chases his skin with his mouth. 

‘This feels right,’ Changmin shrugs, leaning in to capture Yunho’s lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue claiming Yunho’s mouth and stealing his breath. 

Yunho’s head spins as Changmin kisses him. It does feel right, it feels incredibly good but then Yunho had always enjoyed sex, the pleasure and gratification of joining bodies as thoroughly as humanly possible. But Jaejoong’s touch is the one that he should crave most and Yunho feels guilty. Maybe it is his fault that Jaejoong had begun looking to others to meet his needs. Yunho wonders if it’s possible that Jaejoong had sensed Yunho’s love for him growing dull. He loves Jaejoong dearly, just not with the passion and foolishness that filled their relationship in their youth. Biting his lip, Yunho feels his resistance flare, ‘I still love him. It’s not over yet.’

‘Stop kidding yourself, hyung,’ Changmin says gently, breath hot on Yunho’s cheek. ‘He clearly doesn’t love you. I don’t know how anyone could think of leaving you alone for even a second.’ His eyes rove Yunho’s body with an intense adoration and lust, like a great treasure has been placed before him, he cannot keep his hands off Yunho.

Yunho blushes in embarrassment at Changmin’s earnest desire and the sting of his words. Perhaps Jaejoong no longer loves him, Yunho’s never been too sure. ‘It’s my fault, I can fix it,’ Yunho pledges.

‘It’s his fault,’ Changmin scolds, kissing the side of Yunho’s mouth and up his cheek. Yunho’s eyes flutter shut as Changmin kisses along his temple, pressing his lips gently to his eyelids. It’s pure affection and Yunho finds his will melting away. ‘He must be crazy,’ Changmin says and Yunho wonders if he realises how young he sounds. He and Jaejoong had tired of the passionate pledges of eternal adoration long ago.

‘Changmin-‘ Yunho protests, even as his hips rise to frot against the younger man’s.

‘Shh,’ Changmin presses a finger to Yunho’s lips, placing a kiss over the digit. His chapped lips barely brush Yunho’s plump mouth but it’s effective none the less, igniting lust in Yunho with the soft command. ‘Just give in, Yunho. I’ll make you feel loved.’

There’s a nudge at his shoulder and Yunho recedes, lying back as Changmin climbs atop him. Changmin’s words working like magic on his resolve. Loved; that’s all Yunho wants to feel and the pleasure Changmin promises entices him too. His eyes close as he’s undressed, the cool varnish of the table a shock to his skin but it soon adjusts to the heat growing in the room. As their skin presses together, Changmin’s hands pulling fraying threads of pleasure free from his resolve, Yunho lets go of all the anger, jealousy and hurt. Pure ecstasy is thick in his veins and he embraces the comfort and passion Changmin gives so readily. He knows at that moment that he’s still wavering, uncertain of his future with these two men beyond this night. Their bodies finally connect and Yunho doesn’t think of Jaejoong any longer, doesn’t think of anything other than the all consuming, blinding white pleasure.


End file.
